Wild Heart
by Elimere
Summary: "I'm in love with her. It feels so freeing to finally admit it. I know I could never tell her, but at least I can finally give name to the burning emotion I've held in my heart for so long. It's love." Jori. Rating may change. Takes place during 'Tori Goes Platinum'.


**Disclaimer: **Victorious, the characters and everything else associated does not belong to me. I am merely borrowing them for my own amusement. Oh, yeah, I guess yours as well. I also don't own the songs, unless specified that I actually wrote them.  
No concrete update schedule.

* * *

**Tori POV**

"I shoulda just kept my mouth shut." Beck told me as he sat on my red sofa.

"No," I admitted, shaking my head. "You were right. I mean, if I'm gonna be successful, I want it to be 'cuz of my talent, not for throwing tantrums and wearing meat hats."

"Well, can't you be famous for your music _and_ wear a meat hat?" He joked. "Seriously. Meat. Whenever you want. Right out of your hat."

"Right out of my hat?"

"Right out of your hat. Into your mouth."

"Simple as that. " I laughed, a little nervous.

"So…" Beck said and looked down at my lips. He leaned towards me and I tried not to panic. _Oh god, he wants to kiss me! What do I do?! _He moved closer and I leaned back.

"Uh…" I murmured, breaking away from him and ruining it. "Oh, _you_." I lightly punched his jaw, attempting to lessen the awkwardness.

"I'm, sorry-"

"No," I interrupted, feeling like a jerk. "_I'm_ sorry, I-"

"I didn't mean to-"

"No, you didn't, you…" We nervously stumbled over each other.

"Then, why can't we kiss?" He asked me, a serious tone in his voice.

"_Cuz_," I nervously admitted. "Cuz of Jade."

"Jade and I broke up." There was no feeling to the statement; it was as if the fact no longer bothered him and I wondered how that could possibly be true.

"Yeah but, kissing your friends ex-boyfriend?"

"Wait, wait since when are you and Jade _friends_? Last week, she took your hamburger, she just rubbed it against her bare foot!" He exclaimed, trying to convince me of her contempt.

"What?!" I was shocked and a little hurt. "I ate feet meat?" I groaned, wondering if we really had made any progress.

"And, she took your spot in the platinum music awards."

"Look, I mean, I guess Jade and I aren't really '_friends'_ friends, but we're _kinda_ friends, I think," _Hopefully at least _that_ fact is true_. I noticed my sisters presence when I heard an enthusiastic shriek from the behind me, indicating she'd seen Beck. "And kissing her ex-boyfriend? I can't do that to a friend."

"Yeah," I heard Trina scoff as Beck nodded knowingly. "It has _nothing_ to do with the fact that you're in love with her." I felt the color drain from my face as I took in her words.

"What?!" I whispered in shock and snapped my head around. She looked at me as if she hadn't just spilled the biggest secret of my life. When the initial shock wore off, I stood up and glared at her, contemplating the best way to murder Trina.

"What did you just say?" I demanded through gritted teeth, trying to keep my fury in check.

"Wait did I say that out loud?" She laughed slightly. "Woops."

"Woops?" I cried. "_Woops_?!" I lunged at her, barely recognizing the enraged cry coming from my own throat as I vowed to destroy the girl before she had a chance to tell anyone else. A strong pair of arms wrapped around my waist preventing me from going anywhere and my limbs flailed wildly, struggling to break free.

"Trina," Beck warned. "Just, leave." She looked at me and if I could have I would have ripped that indifferent expression from her face I would have done so with my bare hands. She rolled her eyes and walked back upstairs, leaving me alone with Beck.

After an attempt to dash after her was thwarted, ending with me being dragged back to the couch, I gave up and sat next to Beck, resting my head in my hands.

"Noo," I wallowed in despair, shaking my head as I moaned the word over and over again.

"Tori," I felt Beck move closer to me. "Is what Trina said true?" He asked quietly. "Are you in love with Jade?" I tried to ignore his question but he pulled my hands away from my face and I glanced at his worried expression.

"I…I…" I tried to explain, but didn't know how and simply nodded, accepting the truth. He looked surprised and panic unexpectedly struck me. I bolted upright and grabbed his shirt. "You can't tell her! Please Beck, please promise me you will _never_ tell Jade that I'm in love with her!" Beck put his hands up in defeat. _Wait, what am I thinking, this is Beck!_

"Calm down," He said in his usual composed manner. "I'm not gonna tell her." I let go of him and slumped back into the couch. "Now. Explain."

"What do you want to know?" I asked, sighing in defeat.

* * *

**Jade POV**

_Vega's in love with me. I don't understand it. I don't know how to process this. It's insanity. I'm nothing but horrible to her, and she loves me.  
_I looked at myself in the mirror and wondered how I felt about the information I'd just was bad enough I'd taken her spot in the platinum music awards, finding out she was in love with me… I was speechless. All this time I thought she was after Beck; but I saw them talking over Cat's laptop, I felt bad when she wouldn't kiss him because she thought of me as a friend. And then her confession…  
_How long has she felt this way? Was she _ever_ interested in Beck? Have I wasted all this time hating her for nothing?  
_A figure appeared behind me and I heard Tori's voice.

"Wow. Incredibly outfit." She sounded sincere and I almost laughed.

"I look like an idiot." I told her truthfully and turned to face her, trying to ignore the confusion I felt over her what she had told Beck.

"A pretty pink idiot." She complemented and I smiled. "With a… _thing_ on her head." I glanced down at my dress and rested my hands on my hips; it looked like some sort of girly armor with a stupid frilly pink tutu that did nothing to compliment my figure.

"Thanks." I told her and she smiled at me nervously. "Didn't expect to see you here."

"Well, everyone else was coming to cheer you on so, I figured I would too." She walked towards me and I felt even worse. Here she was, being all nice to me, telling me she supported me taking her spot and I hated her for it. "And, you look way better in that than I would've." I looked at the outfit and realized I couldn't do it.

"This isn't right."

"Yeah, it is a little tight around your-"

"No!" I shook my head and walked past her. "Not the stupid outfit. This. Me."

"I don't…"

"This was supposed to be your night." I told her remorsefully. "This was supposed to be your big chance, so for me to go out there and…" I sighed, knowing this could very well set my career up for years if I did.

"And…"

"I can't do that to a friend." Tori's face turned from sad to pure joy, lighting up like a Christmas tree; and then I reminded her of who she was talking to. "Or even to you." Her grin disappeared and I suddenly felt horrible for having ruined the moment. Giving her a smile, I hoped she understood that I _had_ meant what I'd said, and she returned it with one of her own, smirking affectionately.  
I didn't know how I felt about everything, or what would happen tomorrow or the next day, but for now, we had reached an understanding.

* * *

**AN: **No idea where this is going or when I'll be doing more, so for now it's a small one-shot. I had this idea while working on A Heart To Call My Own, and found I was able to write it fairly easily instead of just summarizing. Hope you like it! Please review.  
As for A Heart To Call My Own, I am focusing on working on it at the moment. If you haven't noticed already, it's been edited; a lot. There are chapters taken down so that I can put new ones in (they'll be back later though, so don't worry!) and I've changed some of the scenes. It's nothing too big, but having another read through isn't a bad idea.  
Thanks!


End file.
